Wanted: Harry Potter
by AegisX-TAIL
Summary: Summary: I’m not evil. I’m not good either. I’m a balance between both. I like things that way, I didn’t before, but when the last of your blood related family tries to kill you once and for all. You change. WantedXHarry Potter Post OotP.


_**Wanted**_

_**By: AGXtail**_

_**Here it goes again, right? Just a one shot. For now, anyway. I don't own anything Harry Potter related and I don't own the comic book series, Wanted. That's it for now, continue on. **_

_**Summary**__**: I'm not evil. I'm not good either. I'm a balance between both. I like things that way, I didn't before, but when the last of your blood related family tries to kill you once and for all. You change. I did and so would you, unless you're stupid enough to die. WantedXHarry Potter, post OotP.**_

_**AGX**_

_**9:15pm August 02, 2015**_

_**High Above the Earth's Atmosphere**_

_The explosion propelled him forward, towards the incoming wave of people. A grin flicked across his face, hidden under the white reflective faceplate. "Come on, you fucks. I'm right here!" The slight buzz of static burst through the comm unit in the helmet as he unholstered a pair of handguns, firing them off once to propel him forward. _

_The first figure wore purple tights, with a blue cape swirling in airlessness of space. A pair of armored figures blew forward on cones of blue fire, arms forward with mini turrets protruding from the gauntlets. He grinned again as he tapped a button on his suit's forearm. With a spin, he brought forward both guns, fire spewing from the barrel and the purple figure crumpled as the bullets made contact. _

_Crimson blasts flew from the armored figures, easily avoided with a spin before firing off several more rounds. Another explosion lit off behind him and he slid down into the atmosphere, a woman with a golden staff flying behind him as he fell backwards. With another grin, he flicked three disks from his belt and turned away again even as another explosion cooked off behind him, sending blood and body parts plummeting to the ground below. _

"_Hey, who has me over there?" He kept on plummeting to the streets below, watching even as an armored figure on a glider slid around the Empire State building. He grinned once more as the glider headed his way and with a twirl, he landed neatly behind the figure. "Damn, here they come again." _

_A portal was going to be appearing soon and they needed to get to it in once piece; with the gun he had in his hand, he turned and sprayed a winged man with several bursts before shooting a green skinned dinosaur as well. _

"_Turn left!" A missile streaked past the glider, detonating on a hovercraft that had tried to block their way and killed its passengers. "Through that building." The green armored figure complied, a burst of green laser fire breaking the glass in front of them as the flier cut through. "We're good. Straight ahead and through the portal, Sunshine." _

_He grinned even as he listened to his partner curse at him, watching as the window in front of the erupted in a shower of glass due to his gunfire as they sped through. The portal cut into existence with a sharp crack of thunder, right ahead of them._

_They slid into the portal and with a bright flare, it was gone. Leaving the villains of Earth-588 in shock._

_**AGX**_

The summer hadn't gotten off to a good start. It hadn't even gotten to the standard start of some blustering, bellowing and chores given before being hustled to his room. The moment they had departed from the train station, Uncle Vernon had started hurling insults and expletives at Remus, Moody, Tonks and the others that had spoken to him; his bellows of Freaks and Weirdo's earning him looks from those that could hear him.

Harry was staring listlessly at the seat in front of him, ignoring the sharp, small bursts of pain from Dudley's elbow colliding with his ribs once more. 'Sirius; he's dead… dead… he died because of me…' the single thought crossed his mind again and again all through the car ride. He managed to snap out of the trance he was in when he was hauled by his hair out of the seat of car.

"I said get out of my car, freak. I don't want you to dirty it with your freakishness," Uncle Vernon hissed, dropping Harry to the ground. Harry scrambled up just in time to catch Hedwig's cage as it was thrown out of the car. With a small apology to the angry owl, he grabbed his trunk and dragged it inside in silence.

He hadn't made it that far inside the when first punch caught him in the mouth. The cage fell with a crash, the loud hoots and shrieks of Hedwig being ignored as another meaty fist connected with his face. Harry pushed himself off the wall he'd slammed against after being punched, hearing the heavy breathing of his cousin and hearing the soft click of the door closing and locking. "Finally have you now, freak. Been waiting to take a crack at you for a while now."

The fist that darted at him rather quickly connected with the wall as Harry ducked. The crunch of plaster and the gasp of pain from Dudley's mouth brought Uncle Vernon's attention. He gave a sneer at the bloody mouthed Harry, who was as far as he could be from them and then he turned to Dudley.

"What's wrong, Dudley? They never taught you how to throw a punch correctly?" The red face Dudley charged at Harry, who dodged around him as much as he could, and tried to run past his uncle.

He ended up eating floor when his uncle stuck a foot out and sent him tumbling.

"Been meaning to tell you, boy. Things are going to change. Your little bunch of oddballs and freak friends won't push me around, especially not when it has so much to do with my own home."

Harry, who had been curled on the floor clutching his head after slamming it into the stairs in his tumble, tried to look up only get a kick from the walrus looking man standing before him. "I won't have you prancing about as if you own the place, boy. You'll be in your room unless I let you out and you'd better send those messages, understand?" There was a slight maniac gleam in the man's eyes as he yanked him up roughly, yanking the wand that had fallen to the ground and sliding it into his coat pocket.

"I'll be keeping your little stick, now be gone with you." Apparently, Harry took too long making his way past his uncle again as he headed for his room because another meaty fist connected with his head, only this one much larger than the ones before. He stumbled forward, clutching Hedwig's cage close to him as he climbed the stairs and bolted into his room.

'I wouldn't… have to deal with this… if I hadn't gotten Sirius killed.' For the first time since the death of his godfather, hot tears trickled down his face as the locks to the room were engaged rather loudly. The sun set, plunging the room into the darkness of a moonless night while Harry lay back wondering what the hell he'd done to deserve every screwed up moment in his life. By three am, he'd realized that being born had been what'd he done.

He finally drifted off into a fitful sleep.

_**AGX**_

He woke up in the middle of another night, dreams of Sirius dying haunting him. He looked around and realized it was night once more, this time there was a partial crescent moon in the sky above. He looked towards the door of his cage, for a cage it was, before sitting up. He'd been 

locked in the room once more for almost a month already, only leaving it to use the restroom and shower two times a week, all he'd been allowed to do. Empty tin cans of soup lying in the corner of the room telling the tale of the meals given to him by his jailors.

He looked at the calendar and realized it was his birthday. He'd slept through most of the day before, and it was barely one in the morning; he'd been 16 for an hour and yet, things were the same still.

He leaned back with a sigh when the door opened with the rasps of several locks being undone. For a moment he thought it had been his cousin coming to beat him, like he'd done the week before, but not this time. As the door swung open, a beautiful ebony skinned woman stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She wasn't much taller than him, only an inch give or take, but it was what she wore that caught his attention.

Her short, stylishly spiky and tousled black hair under what looked to be red fox ears, the glimmering yellow sunglasses covering her eyes as they swept over him. The slight rustle of leather from the skin tight red leather suit she wore caught his attention, along with the guns holstered on the crisscrossed belts she wore. If his eyes lingered on the amount of cleavage displayed by the suit, she made no motion to stop him even as she stepped forward.

She reached his bed, standing at his side and laying a hand on his head to run it through his hair gently before it slid down to his shoulder. "Sleep, Potter. It'll be over soon enough." Falling asleep was the last thing he'd wanted to do but his previously cooperative eyes were beginning to close. "Sleep." She told him one last time before he drifted into the black land of dreams.

He'd slept well that night and the entire week after that, not taking notice that his birthday passed and he received not one message from his friends. Not a one. Once more, he was sleeping peacefully, remembering the woman who'd entered his room when a loud sound awoke him.

It was the animalistic bellow of his uncle that awoke Harry, not serving as much of a warning as the man stomped through the door. "Where is it, Freak?"

Harry was sitting up, still groggy from sleep when the first punch connected with his face. "Where's the money?" Harry had no clue what Uncle Vernon was talking about, no clue at all what to tell the enraged man and received another punch for it. Several more punches rained down on him, the distinct crunch of his nose breaking filling the room.

"Where is the money from the safe? You stole my money! Give me my money, Freak!" The older man was beating him, eyes shining wildly in his madness. The Freak had taken the money, 

he had to have since no one else was in the house and no one had broken in. The freak was the only one that could've ripped the safe from the wall with his unnaturalness.

"I…I… no money…" Harry couldn't really speak, his voice and words slurred when the man let up on the punching. Vernon pulled the boy by the arm, dragging him out of the room and past a white faced Petunia Dursley and a gleeful Dudley Dursley. He was dragged down the stairs, vision momentarily going black when he hit the first step but the sharp constant pain was keeping him from blacking out.

He felt the fat, sausage-like fingers of his uncle grab him by his hair, pulling him up to face a familiar room. It had been designated as Vernon's office/study and he was to keep away or else. He took in the battered shelf against the wall, books spilling off of it and the broken mahogany desk along with chunks of plaster and pieces of a portrait all over the room. He remembered the beating he'd gotten when Dudley had scratched the desk before proceeding to blame it on Harry playing in there; he'd gotten a broken arm and it had to be rebroken before it was set properly because the Dursley's couldn't take him to the hospital with bruises.

On the floor, meeting against the wall behind the desk, was a metal safe the size of his school trunk. It was destroyed, partially, with the door ripped half of its hinges and the sides of it melted and sagging inwards. "You did this. I want my money!" Harry shook his head weakly in an attempt to deny his uncle's accusations but the man let out another bellow and threw him against the floor.

'He's… he's… really going to… kill me…' the thought crossed his mind as he felt the meaty fingers wrap around his throat, constricting his wind pipe and slowly choking the life out of him.

_It's in your left pocket. Do it. He deserves it. _

As he started feeling lightheaded, something clicked in his mind. His hand wound itself around the cool metal of a knife in his pocket. He pulled it out and without hesitation punched it into his uncle's stomach. The sharp intake of breath, the loosening of the hands around his throat and the air now pouring into his lungs along with his own blood caught his attention.

He sat up as much as he could, watching the fat older man stumble back clutching his stomach and watching the spreading patch of crimson around a relatively clean portion of the white shirt on him. He slowly stood up, the pain almost unbearable and the room spinning as he looked down at the knife. It was nothing too fancy, just a simple black stiletto knife but it had saved his life and he stepped forward.

The knife flashed and this time, Vernon gasped loudly as the knife punched into his midsection again. And again. And again. Repeatedly even as the man cried out in pain.

He turned away from the bleeding form of Vernon Dursley and stumbled out of the room. He saw the smears across the floor of his own blood, where he'd been dragged along, following the path until he reached the foyer and with that, the front door. There was another bellow, only this time from Dudley as he charged him after seeing the blood covered knife.

Again the hand with the knife flicked out, his subconscious guiding him and the charging overweight teen faltered. The knife protruding from his gut before it was ripped out and punched back in several more times. Harry knew that if nothing was done for them, they'd bleed out and die but they would suffer through immense pain. For that, he was glad.

He yanked open the door, ignoring the blood curling screams of his _aunt_ when she found both her ickle diddykins and her husband bleeding. The cool night air stung against the open cuts on his face and everywhere else, yet it was refreshing. There were several lights on in the homes around Number 4 and he saw plenty of faces looking through the window at him.

With a sigh, he stumbled off, his footing unsure but unwillingly to remain at Number 4 any longer than necessary. He had entered the park when he saw the lights of the police speed by, sirens blaring as he took a seat on the partially broken teeter totter.

"Hey, Potter. You look like shit."

He looked up, regretting in having moved his head too fast as he gasped in pain. When the pain subsided for a bit, he looked at the woman leaning against a pole for the swing. It was her again, this time she wasn't wearing the fox eared costume, this time settling for red leather pants, a red leather spaghetti strapped shirt under a long red leather trench coat.

"Come with me. It's better than here."

The sunglasses came off, revealing her hazel eyes as Harry stared her in the eye for a few long moments. With a short nod, he stood up and when she twirled around to leave, he followed the billowing trench coat.

As they neared the park's entrance, Harry saw the crimson red sports car parked sideways. "Wait," He looked on as she stood still, her head cocked slightly to the left before her fist blurred. The crack of several gunshots startled Harry, who hadn't seen her draw the gun that was smoking in her hands.

He saw the figure sprawled out near the car, the invisibility cloak had shifted when they'd been shot. The bubblegum pink hair caught his attention and he ran forward, kneeling by Tonks' body. "It was just Tonks." He glared accusingly at the leather clad woman he'd been following willingly.

She shrugged, tossing Harry a small bottle from one of her pockets. "She's not dead. Those are stun bullets I shot her with. Pour that in her mouth or she'll feel like shit when she wakes up." After Harry poured the contents of the bottle in Tonks' mouth, he grabbed her wand and reenervated her. Dumping the cloak over the groggy Tonks, he whispered in her ear.

"Bye."

When Tonks finally realized what was going on, the red sports car had roared off into the night and she had lost the Boy-Who-Lived. "SHIT!!" the scream echoed throughout the empty park.

_**A/N: Well, thats the end of Chapter 01 of Wanted. Thanks for reading and Adios for now... **_


End file.
